Bringing Up Baby
by Night Blooming Rose
Summary: Sesshomaru is an uptight businessman, who is caught up in his work.  He meets Rin who turns his life upside down.  With the help of a "baby" that is...
1. Meeting Rin

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Bringing Up Baby.

Divine Rose A/N: I know it has been a long time since I updated anything. I had hoped to update one of my fics soon, but I just couldn't get myself in the mood. So, I hope this new one will help me get in the mood to finish my others. Thank you all who have supported my stories. I am sorry to have not updated them in so long.

This one is based on one of, if not my fave movie, the 1930's film _Bringing Up Baby_ starring Cary Grant and Katharine Hepburn. It's a comedy and I will follow the plot mostly. I will change some things (ex: making it more romantic), add scenes, and take at least some of the beginning out. If you have seen this movie, you will know that Sessh is in for a wild ride. Haha

Summary: Sesshomaru is an uptight businessman, who is caught up in his work. He meets Rin who turns his life upside down. With the help of a "baby" that is...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Meeting Rin<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru Taisho was in his lavish office going over reports and charts. As usual he was caught up in his work. His life practically and really did revolve around his work. He was usually found in his office, or on a business trip. He was a young demon respectively and many wanted to be Mrs. Taisho, but he never paid them any mind. No. It was always about his work. He rarely thought of anything else.<p>

Sesshomaru wore a white suit that he kept completely clean and pressed. It resembled everything in his life for it all was completely organized. His office was furnished in dark woods and the old world flare. He was traditional and "old fashioned" as some would call it. He was a very formal person and was close to nobody. Truly he was very cold.

The door opened to reveal what looked like a professor. He was a man by the name of Totosai, and he was immensely afraid of Sesshomaru. The man walked over to Sesshomaru, who was standing up now. The cold demon paid him no mind and just kept working.

Totosai: "So, you're going to try to impress Mr. Peabody at the party tonight?"

Sesshomaru: "There is no "try". I shall."

"Of course. But still, impressing the top attorney in all of New York will be rather hard, won't it."

Sesshomaru: "So? I am the top businessman in New York."

Totosai: "True. But I don't think you'll get anywhere if you glare at him."

Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing and glared at the professor, which caused him to gulp.

Sesshomaru: "His client, Mrs. Carter Random is essential to close this business deal. Without her, it'll never go through. Of course I'll make it happen."

Totosai: "I do believe that..."

Sesshomaru just glared at Totosai.

In the most luxurious hotel in New York, a grand party was being held. A young woman by the name of Rin Vance sat at the bar watching the bar tender place two empty glasses before him and take tree olives in his hand. She was a beautiful and a very free spirited person. She was completely innocent to the world's cruelties. Many men tried to get her for her money, but none caught her interest. Also, despite her money, they all ended up running away from her after being around her a few minutes...

Bartender: "See, I put an olive in this glass and in this one."

Rin watched with utmost focus as he did what he said.

Bartender: "Then I place the third olive on my hand."

Rin: "Oh, you are... I see what you are doing. Go on!"

"Then I..."

The bartender slapped his hand and the olive flew up into the sky. The olive landed in his open mouth and he ate it.

Rin: "What a nice little trick. Let me try."

Rin took three olives in her hand.

Rin: "You throw one in here and then here. Then you do this..."

The bartender watched as Rin threw an olive in each glass and then place one on her hand. Then she slapped her hand like the bartender and the olive flew up. But it didn't land in her mouth, but on the floor.

Rin: "Oh!"

Rin started to lean over for it, but Sesshomaru walked by and stepped on it before she could get it. He slipped on it, colliding into her! He pulled her down to the floor with him with her on top of him. Rin immediately propped herself up and looked at the man under her. She gasped and her eyes widened.

Rin: "I am so sorry!"

Sesshomaru glared at her.

Rin: "Are you alright."

Sesshomaru: "Yes. Just get off of me."

"Oh!"

Rin hurried and scrambled off of Sesshomaru, who instantly got up.

Rin: "I'm sorry for that."

Sesshomaru: "What happened?"

"An olive."

Sesshomaru gave Rin a look. She was looking at him perfectly serious.

Sesshomaru: "What?"

Rin: "It takes practice to do that."

"To fall?"

Rin just smiled at Sesshomaru.

Rin: "No. To drop an olive."

Sesshomaru stared at Rin incredulously. Unwillingly to him, he took notice of her and his eyes roamed her body. She was a petite woman and he easily towered over her. She looked so delicate looking. Her black hair contrasted so nicely with her porcelain skin. She was very cute.

Sesshomaru mentally shook himself before he went further.

Sesshomaru: _'I shouldn't be thinking like that. Especially her.'_

Rin: "Let me introduce myself. I am Rin Vance, and you are?"

Sesshomaru: "Sesshomaru Taisho. Excuse me, but I am in a hurry."

Rin, with an opened mouth, watched Sesshomaru walk away. She takes some of the olives and began practicing the trick. Missing every olive. She walked through the different rooms of hotel for the party. And not long after she entered, she saw Sesshomaru walked in behind her. Each times their eyes met, she would smile at him. Each time he would glare at her and walk away.

She watched him with a smile and at a point where she ran out of olives; she walked up to a table with a half-demon sitting at it. She started taking olives out as she watched Sesshomaru stand by a column, waiting for the man he was going to meet. The man at the table looked up at the Rin and gave her a strange look. Rin finally did the trick once.

Rin: "I did it!"

Man: "Won't you just take the olive dish?"

Rin looked at him and bent over for more.

Rin: "No, I'm alright."

The half-breed stood up and bowed.

Man: "I am Dr. Naraku Lehman."

Rin: "I'm Rin Vance. You can sit down."

"Thank you."

Naraku sat down and looked at Rin.

Naraku: "I am a psychiatrist."

Rin: "Oh! Crazy people."

"We dislike the use of that word. All people act oddly and bizarre."

Naraku did a face and widened his eyes, but Rin missed it as she had looked over at Sesshomaru.

Rin: "Is that so?"

Rin sat down and looked at Naraku.

Rin: "May I ask your professional opinion of something?"

Naraku: "Go ahead."

"There's this man, who follows me around and glares at me."

"Follows you around and glares at you?"

"Yes."

"Is this young man your fiancée?"

Rin looked over at Sesshomaru.

Rin: "No. I never saw him before tonight. He just follows me around and glares at me."

Naraku: "The love impulse in men frequently reveals itself in terms of conflict. He has a fixation."

"Wait! That's it?"

"Well, without knowing anymore than I do of the situation, I would say he is extremely attracted to you."

"Really? Oh, thanks so much for your help!"

"You're welcome."

Rin shook the man hand. She subconsciously took the purse laying there and walked away to Sesshomaru.

Rin walked up to Sesshomaru, who stared at her.

Rin: "I know what you are. You are a fixation."

Sesshomaru: "A what?"

"You've been following me all night."

"Don't be absurd."

"But who is always behind whom?"

Sesshomaru couldn't say anything to that.

Rin: "The love impulse in men frequently reveals itself in terms of conflict."

Sesshomaru stared at Rin, who looked at him. She was completely serious.

Sesshomaru: "The what impulse?"

Rin: "The love impulse."

"I've had enough of this."

Rin then looked down at her purse and a look of confusion crossed her face. She looked up and then handed the purse to Sesshomaru.

Rin: "Hold this for me."

Rin walked off and walked by Naraku. He was trying the trick and missed. She leaned over as she passed.

Rin: "Missed."

Naraku chuckled.

At that time a woman walked up. She was obviously Naraku's wife.

Naraku: "There you are Kikyo."

Kikyo smiled at Naraku as he helped her to sit down.

Kikyo: "Sorry for the wait."

Naraku: "That's okay. I had an interesting conversation with a young lady, who does tricks with olives when she gets them."

Kikyo laughed and looked to her side. Her smile instantly fell.

Kikyo: "Where is my purse?"

Naraku: "I thought you had it with you."

"No, I left it here. Oh dear, my diamond pin was in it."

"Diamond pin!"

Naraku and Kikyo started looking all around for the purse.

Sesshomaru was staring at the purse with disdain. He almost sat the purse down, but Rin's face popped in his mind. He mentally sighed before walking off after her. He went to walk by Naraku's table, but was stopped by his wife.

Kikyo: "There it is. Thank you."

Sesshomaru: "What?"

"That's my purse."

"There must be a mistake."

"No. It has my diamond pin in it."

"This belongs to someone else."

"No, it's mine."

Kikyo reached for the purse, but Sesshomaru kept is out of her reach. She immediately turned to her husband.

Kikyo: "Naraku, do something."

Naraku went up to Sesshomaru and started yelling at him.

Rin took a purse from the bartender that looked like the one she handed to Sesshomaru.

Rin: "Thank you."

Rin turned around and her eyes widened at the sight of Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Kikyo.

Rin: "Uh-oh."

Rin walked to the group and Sesshomaru immediately saw her. He held up the purse for her to see.

Sesshomaru: "This is your purse, right?"

Rin held up her purse.

Rin: "No. This is my purse."

Naraku tried to take the purse from Sesshomaru, but he wouldn't let him.

Sesshomaru: "But you gave me this purse."

Rin: "Yes."

Naraku: "Huh?"

"I left my purse and must have picked up your wife's purse by mistake. And I gave the purse to him while I looked for my purse. Makes sense?"

"Yes... I mean, no."

Sesshomaru handed the purse to Naraku.

Sesshomaru: "And it never will as long as she is explaining it."

Sesshomaru then walked away with Naraku trying to follow. But Rin stopped him.

Rin: "You got your wife's purse. I got my purse. And Louie here is going to explain it all to you."

Rin pulled a waiter to the side, who clearly knew nothing about the whole ordeal to explain it to the couple. She then quickly took off after Sesshomaru, who was going down a flight of stairs.

Rin: "Hey! Hey!"

Sesshomaru, clearly annoyed, ignored Rin, and turned the corner to go down another flight of stairs. She grabbed his coat and there was a loud ripping sound. Sesshomaru immediately froze and Rin's eyes widened.

Rin: "You tore your coat."

Sesshomaru turned his glare on Rin and she started backing up.

Rin: "I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident. I didn't mean it."

Sesshomaru: "Rin, can you do something?"

Rin stopped walking and so did Sesshomaru. She smiled at him, clearly hopeful.

Rin: "A needle?"

Sesshomaru: "No. Just go away."

Rin face fell.

Rin: "Well, I was only trying to help."

Rin turned to walk away and the unknowingly her skirt was under Sesshomaru's foot. The back of it ripped off, revealing her back side. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and after a moment's hesitation he followed her.

Sesshomaru: "Wait!"

Rin turned around.

Rin: "What?"

Sesshomaru: "Something happened."

"If you had listened to me, then your coat wouldn't be ripped."

"That's not it."

Sesshomaru backed Rin to a column, while looking around. The girl looked around with confusion on her face.

Rin: "What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru: "Let's just leave."

"Now you want to go for a walk?"

"...Yes."

Sesshomaru: _'Why am I helping her?'_

Rin: "Okay."

Rin started to walk, but Sesshomaru pulled her back.

Sesshomaru: "Walk in front of me and very close."

Rin stared at Sesshomaru funny.

Rin: "Why?"

Sesshomaru: "Your skirt."

Rin eyes widened.

Rin: "You shouldn't criticize my dress!"

Rin started walking and felt the difference. She froze on the spot and waved her hand behind her backside. She looked at Sesshomaru with a face of fear.

Rin: "Oh!"

Rin backed into the column and looked up at Sesshomaru.

Rin: "What shall we do?"

The demon got behind the girl and slid an arm around her waist. He pulled her as close as he could to him.

Rin: "Get behind me!"

Sesshomaru: "I am."

"Get closer!"

"I can't."

"Oh my..."

Sesshomaru mentally sighed.

Sesshomaru: _'What have come over me? I can't believe I'm helping a human girl...'_

Sesshomaru: "Stay calm. Right foot forward."

The sound of Sesshomaru's deep voice calmed Rin down a little and she nodded. They began to start walking to the exit. Everybody looked at them and started to laugh.

Rin: "Don't leave me..."

Sesshomaru: "I won't."

At that moment an older man, who was none other than Mr. Peabody walked into the hotel. He stared wide-eyed in disbelief at Sesshomaru.

Peabody: "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru didn't respond, but walked Rin out the door, in the most embarrassing way.

* * *

><p>Divine Rose AN: There it is. It'll get better soon. This is important for later.


	2. A Night Excursion

Divine Rose A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing and welcoming me back.(^_^) _Bringing Up Baby _is considered one of the best films made in the 30s and is a classic. A lot of other movies tried to copy its fast dialogue and hectic scenes, but they never could do it like _Bringing Up Baby_.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Night Excursion<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru, apparently not happy, sat in his lavish apartment, thinking. The apartment looked very similar to his office and perfectly reflected him. Rin was sitting across from him, mending his coat with a thread and needle. She was also constantly chattering.<p>

Rin: "I'm real sorry for you had to go through. I am real thankful that you helped me out. And I'm sure everything is going to be alright."

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin and studied her few moments before speaking.

Sesshomaru: "You said I had a... Love impulse?"

Rin looked up and nodded.

Rin: "That was the professional opinion I got."

Sesshomaru: "That is impossible."

"Why?"

"I never have loved."

"Ah! No wonder the impulse was so strong."

Sesshomaru gave Rin a look.

Sesshomaru: _'I give up.'_

Rin: "What do you do for a living?"

Sesshomaru: "I'm a businessman, and I know a little on zoology."

"How fascinating."

Silence.

Rin: "You don't seem to be too happy."

Sesshomaru: "I never am. Especially now though."

"Oh? Why?"

"Something is unfixable."

"Unfixable?"

"I walked out on an important meeting."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, with a look that said the solution was obvious.

Rin: "Just say you met someone you knew and was unfortunately detained."

Sesshomaru: "Won't work. I can't describe our exit."

"Who was it that you were supposed to meet?"

"Alexander Peabody, the most important lawyer in New York."

Rin looked up with a surprised expression.

Rin: "Woopie?"

Sesshomaru: "No, Peabody."

"That's Woopie and I know him well! I was supposed to have dinner with him tonight. I'll take you over to see him in Riverdale. He'll do anything I ask. I have him wrapped around my little finger."

Rin stood up with Sesshomaru's fixed coat and started to head for the door.

Sesshomaru: "I can't."

Rin turned to Sesshomaru and gave him an incredulous look.

Rin: "Why?"

Sesshomaru: "I have a meeting with a Miss. Kagura Swallow."

"A meeting?"

"Business."

"Well, then she won't mind waiting."

Rin then started out the door and Sesshomaru soon started to follow.

Rin: "If I were her I wouldn't mind waiting. I would wait for you forever."

Much later that night Rin parked in front of a huge mansion in Riverdale. She and Sesshomaru exited the car and Rin began up the stairs. Before being stopped by Sesshomaru that is.

Sesshomaru: "Rin, do they build all of the houses in Riverdale alike?"

Rin: "I don't think so. Why?"

Sesshomaru glared at Rin.

Sesshomaru: "We passed this one six times in the last half hour."

Rin: "Oh, but Sesshomaru, it was a lovely night for a drive."

Sesshomaru gave Rin a look, which she ignored. She continued her way to the front door and Sesshomaru soon followed. Rin ranged the door bell and tried to see through the window if anybody was coming.

Sesshomaru: "Rin, I don't think he is coming. Probably in bed."

Rin: "No, he couldn't. It's too early for that."

"If he knew you were coming he would."

Rin gave Sesshomaru a look.

Rin: "Sesshomaru, I am trying to help you. Don't complain."

Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes.

Rin: "Don't look like he's coming. But fortunately I know where Woopie sleeps."

Rin started heading around to the back of the mansion with Sesshomaru following.

Sesshomaru: "Rin, you can't climb into a man's bedroom window."

Rin: "I know. It's on the second floor."

Sesshomaru could do nothing, but star at Rin.

Sesshomaru: _'Not what I meant...'_

They had apparently reached their destination for Rin had looked up at balcony.

Rin: "Woopie! Hey, Woopie!"

Sesshomaru: "He's asleep."

"Well, I'll wake him up."

Sesshomaru watched as Rin went over to the flower bed and gathered some rocks.

Rin: "I heard if you throw rocks against someone's window, they'll think its hail and then come to close the window."

Sesshomaru: "Rin..."

Rin threw the rocks at the glass door and then waited, but nothing happened.

Rin: "Perhaps I need a bigger rock."

Rin then went back to get a bigger one. The moment she turned her back, Mr. Peabody opened the glass door.

Mr. Peabody: "What is it?"

Rin then turned around and threw a large rock. It hit Mr. Peabody squarely on the head, knocking him out. Rin's eyes widened and she looked at Sesshomaru, who was giving her a look.

Rin: "Jeepers! Let's get out of here!"

Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and ran off with him.

Later Rin parked in front of Sesshomaru's apartment building.

Rin: "Don't worry Sesshomaru. Tomorrow we shall both go and see Woopie and everything will be alright."

Sesshomaru: "No."

Rin's eyes widened.

Rin: "What?"

Sesshomaru: "I'm going unarmed."

"Without me?"

Sesshomaru stepped out of the car and glared at Rin.

Sesshomaru: "Definitely without you."

Rin: "But why?"

"It's less damaging. Besides I have a business meeting tomorrow. You already made me miss the first one with her."

"I still don't see why. You won't be able to smooth things over with Woopie without me."

Sesshomaru gave Rin a stern look.

Sesshomaru: "Rin, listen to me and no interruptions."

Rin: "Yes."

"I am not going with you tomorrow. End of story."

"But we had such a great time together."

Sesshomaru mentally sighed.

Sesshomaru: "Look. It isn't that I don't like you, Rin, because after all, in moments of quiet, I'm strangely drawn toward you; but, well, there haven't been any quiet moments."

Sesshomaru: _'Why am I trying to not make this girl hate me? What does it matter if she does or not?'_

Sesshomaru: _'What am I saying? What is wrong with me?'_

Sesshomaru: "Good night."

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked off. Rin watched him leave and after a moment's thought, nodded her head. Clearly she just made a decision...

The next morning, Sesshomaru sat in his office. The phone rang and he automatically answered it.

Woman's Voice: "You didn't show last night."

Sesshomaru: "Kagura."

"Sesshomaru. Now, why?"

"That is none of your concern."

"It is too my concern!"

Sesshomaru hardly paid any attention to Kagura and began shifting through papers.

Sesshomaru: "I don't owe you an explanation. I'll see you later tonight."

With that Sesshomaru hung up and at the very moment there was a knock on his door.

Sesshomaru: "Come in."

Sesshomaru's secretary walked in a placed a package on his desk.

Secretary: "A package arrived in the mail, Sir. It's the one you've been waiting for. The one that is essential for the business deal to go through."

Sesshomaru: "Good. Now leave."

The secretary bowed and did as she was told. As soon as she had left, Sesshomaru picked the package up and started to open it. But before he could, his phone rang, which he mechanically answered.

Sesshomaru: "Hello."

Sesshomaru immediately dropped what he was doing and an annoyed looked overcame his face.

Sesshomaru: "Speak louder Rin. I maybe a demon, but that is no excuse to talk like that."

On the other line, Rin sat in her pink apartment, fit for a princess. She wore a fluffy white bath robe which went with her place. She looked not quite herself.

Rin: "I said good morning, Sesshomaru. Do you want a leopard?"

Sesshomaru: "What?"

"My brother Mark sent one from Brazil."

"A stuffed one, you mean?"

"Now, why should my brother be hunting stuffed leopards in Brazil when he can find them here in New York?"

Sesshomaru gave his phone a look. Obviously Rin was getting to him.

Sesshomaru: "You make sense, Rin."

Rin: "Well, I have a leopard. The problem is what am I going to do with it?"

"That's your problem."

"But Sesshomaru you must help! And besides you are the only one I know with a study on zoology."

"You don't know what that is."

Rin stood up and a look of desperation crossed her face.

"Of course I do! Now, Sesshomaru, help me."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

Rin's lip began quivering.

"But Sesshomaru, you got to."

Sesshomaru: "No."

Rin then began to cry and Sesshomaru actually looked slightly guilty.

Rin: "I'll come and get you!"

Rin then began to run, but tripped over a table. She went crashing to the floor with a scream.

Sesshomaru: "Rin!"

Sesshomaru: _'The leopard!'_

A look of worry flashed in Sesshomaru's eyes. He immediately dropped the phone, and grabbed his coat. He hurried out the door and to Rin's apartment.

Sesshomaru: _'Rin, be alright.'_

Rin on the other hand looked at the phone with a smile. She got up and bounded to her bathroom. Inside was a real leopard sitting on her counter. She beamed at the cat and petted him.

Rin: "You came at the right time, Baby."

* * *

><p>Divine Rose AN: Now, the good part is about to start, especially later. Hehe

**Anonymous Reply**

hanayuki: Thank you. Hope you liked it.(^_^)

kate: Thanks. And I believe I did. Haha

Jolie: Awww, thank you Jolie. I got busy and then it was just hard to start updating again. Well, I am back and I doubt I'll be really leaving anytime soon.(^_^) Yes, I remember you. You are indeed very loyal and a great reviewer. I thought of you from time to time when I wasn't updating and I was hoping you would review this. So happy you did!(^_^) I'm glad you like it. I was nervous of it. I think I'm a little rusty. Haha You take care too. Thanks.(^_^)


	3. Baby

Divine Rose A/N: _Premiere_ ranked Cary Grant's performance as Dr. David Huxley #68 on their list of The 100 Greatest Performances of All Time. They also ranked the character of Susan Vance #21 on their list of The 100 Greatest Movie Characters of All Time. I am keeping Rin pretty close to Susan, but Sesshomaru is nothing like David and I'll never make Sessh like him. Haha And in this Sesshomaru is a businessman, while David was a paleontologist.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Baby<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru got to Rin's apartment and started banging on the door. Inside Rin was dressed in a pink dress, and was rushing to the door. She opened it and Sesshomaru glared at her when he saw she was fine.<p>

Sesshomaru: "You lied to me."

Rin: "I didn't!"

"I'm sure there is no leopard."

"There is! He's in my bathroom."

Sesshomaru strode over to Rin's bathroom and opened the door. He looked in and his eyes slightly widened at the sight of the leopard.

Rin: "That'll teach you to go around saying things about people."

Sesshomaru: "Rin, you have to get out of this apartment."

"I can't Sesshomaru, I have a lease."

Sesshomaru strode over to the telephone and picked it up.

Sesshomaru: "I'll call the zoo."

Rin: "No!"

Rin ran over to Sesshomaru and made him put down the phone.

Rin: "That's the cruelest thing I've heard. He's a pet. He'll be miserable in a zoo. My brother Mark sent him for Brazil."

Rin picked up a letter and began to read it.

Rin: " 'Dear Rin, I hope you like Baby. He's three years old and as gentle as a kitten. He' likes dogs'."

Rin shook her head.

Rin: "I don't know whether he means he's fond of dogs or eats them. Mark's so vague at times."

Sesshomaru: "Vague?"

Rin continued to read the letter.

Rin: " 'He also loves music, especially the song: _I Can't Give You Anything, But Love'._"

Sesshomaru: "Ridiculous."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru.

Rin: "I know it sound crazy, but it's true. He absolutely adores the tune."

A smiled formed on Rin's lips. She walked over and started to play a record.

Rin: "Funny, he likes an old song, but I guess down in Brazil, they..."

They heard a noise from Baby delight came to Rin's face.

Rin: "Watch!"

Rin walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. Baby came out and went right to the music.

Rin: "See! It's remarkable. He loves it!"

Sesshomaru just stared at the sight before him.

Sesshomaru: "Ridiculous."

Baby then left the music and went to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: "Stay away, Cat."

Baby started rubbing against Sesshomaru, who tried to make him stop. Rin smiled at the sight.

Sesshomaru: "I don't like leopards."

Rin: "Just think of him as a house cat."

"I don't like cats."

"Stand still."

Sesshomaru gave Rin a look.

Sesshomaru: "Make him."

Rin squatted down and looked at the cat, which was playing with the demon.

Rin: "Sesshomaru, don't be ridiculous, you can't make a leopard stop."

Sesshomaru: "Turn the music off."

Rin did as she was told.

Rin: "I don't think it's the music, Sesshomaru, I think it's you."

She looked over at Sesshomaru and the cat and smiled.

Rin: "Sesshomaru, I think you found a real friend. Look at that affection. Just like a baby kitten."

Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and smiled.

Rin: "I've never seen anything take to anyone so in my life. Why, he would follow you everywhere. We shan't have any trouble taking him to Connecticut."

Sesshomaru: "Connecticut?"

Rin: "Yes, my farm is Westlake, Connecticut."

Rin went to a chair to get her coat while Sesshomaru started to walk to the door.

Sesshomaru: "I am not going to Connecticut."

Rin rushed to Sesshomaru and put a hand on his chest to stop him.

Rin: "You have to!"

Sesshomaru: "No. I won't be involved in any more of your hair brain schemes."

Rin: "It's not a hair brain scheme!"

Rin started to speak rapidly.

Rin: "Imagine Aunt Elizabeth coming to this apartment and running smack into a leopard. That would be the end of my million dollars. If you had an aunt who was going to give you a million dollars if she liked you and you knew she wouldn't like you if she found a leopard in your apartment, what would you do?"

Sesshomaru: "Still no. Good day."

Rin watched with an open mouth as Sesshomaru left her apartment. He left the door opened and unknown to him, Baby followed him out. Sesshomaru entered the elevator, but it closed before Baby could enter. Rin ran to the door and smiled at her cat.

Rin: "Go on, Baby, down the stairs!"

Baby did as he was told and when he got down then, Sesshomaru was just leaving the apartment. The cat followed him out to Rin's delight. She ran back in her apartment and grabbed her purse before following them out. She looked down the street before getting in her car. She drove it to Sesshomaru and slowed down to match his face. Then she spoke in the deepest voice she could...

Rin: "Good morning, sir."

Sesshomaru looked at her and glared.

Sesshomaru: "Leave."

Rin just ignored him.

Rin: "You better change your mind about going to Connecticut."

Sesshomaru: "There is no way."

"Alright. Well, since Baby likes you so much, I decided to give him to you."

"I won't take him."

"You got him."

Sesshomaru immediately stopped, while Rin kept on. He looked down and saw that indeed he had Baby with him.

Sesshomaru: "Rin!"

Later Sesshomaru sat with Rin in her car riding through the countryside. Baby was lying down in the back seat.

Sesshomaru: "You tricked me."

Rin: "No. You made the decision to come."

"It was under your influence."

"No, Baby followed you on his own will."

"You didn't stop him."

"Why should I?"

Sesshomaru gave Rin a look.

Rin: "What is it, Sesshomaru?"

Rin looked to see Sesshomaru glaring at Baby, who was breathing down his neck.

Rin: "Hey!"

Rin swatted at Baby, who got down while Sesshomaru just watched.

Sesshomaru: "Rin, if you know any short cuts, take them."

Rin: "Why? It's a lovely day."

"I wish to get this over quickly. And forget the last twelve hours ever happened."

"Why? I had a wonderful time!"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin a few moments before replying.

Sesshomaru: "Rin, you see everything upside down. I never met anyone like you."

Rin: "You just had a bad day, that's all."

"An understatement..."

"Don't worry; everything is going to be alright."

"Every time you say that, Rin, something bad happens."

"Don't be so down, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gave Rin a look.

Sesshomaru: _'What a lovely pain...'_

Sesshomaru looked back ahead.

Sesshomaru: _'What am I thinking?'_

Rin turned to look at Baby and started cooing at him. She wasn't even looking at the road.

Sesshomaru: "Rin!"

There was a blaring horn. Rin looked ahead with wide eyes and Sesshomaru grabbed the wheel. They still hit the oncoming truck on the side, causing it to wreck. The truck was carrying fowls, and the birds all escaped. Rin stopped the car and both she and Sesshomaru looked behind him.

Rin: "Oh!"

Baby started gaining an interest in the fowls and started to leave the car.

Rin: "Oh no!"

Rin grabbed Baby's tail and started pulling.

Sesshomaru: "Never grab a hold of a leopard's tail, Rin."

Rin: "Sesshomaru, sing!"

Sesshomaru watched as Rin started to sing.

Rin: "_I can't give you anything, but love, baby..._"

Sesshomaru grabbed the tail, but didn't join in the singing. But even with his help, Baby still got away.

Rin: "Oh!"

Later they were back on the road. Sesshomaru was glaring ahead with feathers all over his suit.

Rin: "He was in the middle of the road."

Sesshomaru: "He was on the side, Rin."

"No, he was in the middle. I never hit anything that was on the side."

Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes.

Sesshomaru: _'Get nowhere with her.'_

Sesshomaru: "Are we almost there."

Rin: "We just got to make a quick stop in town."

Sesshomaru quickly looked at Rin.

Sesshomaru: "What for?"

Rin: "To pick up some meat for Baby."

Sesshomaru looked behind him to see Baby chewing on some feathers.

Sesshomaru: "He already had an assortment of ducks and chickens."

Sesshomaru turned back in his seat and looked ahead.

Sesshomaru: "And a couple of swans."

Rin: "All feathers."

"Expensive feathers."

"If you had run when I told you, we wouldn't had to pay."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and glared.

Sesshomaru: "When one is wrestling a leopard in the middle of a pond, he is in no position to run."

* * *

><p>Divine Rose AN: They will drop into town in the next chapter. Wonder what shall happen there? Hehe And trust me Sesshomaru will go through much worse. Mwa haha

**Anonymous Reply:**

Jolie: Thanks! I'm glad!(^_^) So glad you were laughing, I always when I watch the film.(^_^) Indeed, poor them. Haha Yes, Rin is a lovely pain. LOL I used lovely pain phrase in this chap. I liked it so much.(^_^) I'm so glad you do and love you too.(^_^)


	4. The Joy of Travel

Divine Rose A/N: Thanks to all readers & reviewers.(^_^) When _Bringing Up Baby_ first came out it was a flop. The reason was because people were tired of Katharine Hepburn. They were tired of seeing her and she was put on a black list. Later when people started looking at it, they realized how funny it was and then it became popular.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Joys of Travel<p>

* * *

><p>Later Rin drove into Westlake, parking at the butcher's store. Sesshomaru opened the door and slid out of the car. Music was playing quite loudly.<p>

Rin: "Here it is, Sesshomaru. Please hurry."

Sesshomaru looked over the car and then looked back at Rin.

Sesshomaru: "Rin, why did you have to come here when there is a circus? Especially with a leopard."

Rin: "Sesshomaru, I didn't come to Westlake because the circus. Really, I didn't. Baby needs some meet. Now, hurry. If he wakes up we'll be in real trouble."

Sesshomaru looked down and leaned on the door.

Sesshomaru: "I guess you don't care that you are parked near a fire plug."

Rin: "Yes, I know. Now, go ahead, Sesshomaru. I'll take care of everything."

Sesshomaru: _'Sure.'_

Sesshomaru then walked into the butcher's store and immediately went to butcher himself.

Butcher: "Yes, sir?"

Sesshomaru: "I'll take 30 lbs. of sirloin steak."

The butcher looked at the demon funny.

Butcher: "Did you say, 30 lbs.?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes."

"How would you like it cut?"

"One piece."

"Are you going to roast it or broil it?"

"Neither. It'll be eaten raw."

The butcher's eyes widened in shock.

Butcher: "Yeah..."

Outside a middle aged man was whistling while walking down the street. He then came to Rin's car which was parked near the fire plug. He looked up and saw Rin, standing on her running board, watching the circus.

Man: "Hey, lady."

Rin looked at the man and smiled.

Rin: "Yes?"

Man: "That's a fire plug."

Rin went back to watching the circus with a smile on her face.

Rin: "I know."

Man: "It's against the law to park alongside a fire plug."

"Oh, really?"

"Come here, lady."

Rin looked at the man.

Rin: "Me? Why?"

The man opened his suit coat to show a badge.

Man: "I'm Constable Slocum."

Rin's eyes widened and she looked in the car at Baby.

Rin: "Oh, is that so?"

Rin then walked over to the man.

Rin: "How do you do? I'm Rin Vance."

Slocum: "How do you d.. Listen I don't care who you are, I just want you to know you can't park alongside a fire plug."

Rin looked up and pointed, but Slocum never looked.

Rin: "Well, you see, I was just watching the parade."

Slocum: "Oh, you were?"

Rin looked back at the constable.

Rin: "I suppose you get free tickets to the circus?"

Slocum began scratching his head.

Slocum: "Well, Elmer and I usually get..."

Slocum realized he was getting distracted and straightened up.

Slocum: "Now listen, young lady that has nothing to do with it. I'm going to give you a ticket."

Rin: "Oh, thank you so much. But you better keep your ticket. Besides I'm busy tonight."

Slocum began writing up a ticket.

Slocum: "It's not that kind of a ticket."

Rin looked over and saw Baby jump in the car next to hers.

Rin: "Oh my..."

Slocum: "Young lady, it might interest you to know that you are under arrest."

Rin looked back at the constable.

Rin: "Why?"

Slocum: "For parking next to a fire plug."

"I think not."

Rin pointed to the car that Baby was now in.

Rin: "That's the car I'm driving."

Slocum looked at Rin, completely exasperated.

Slocum: "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

Rin: "You didn't ask me."

Slocum: "Oh..."

Slocum walked off and Rin hurried to get in the car Baby was in.

Inside the store, Sesshomaru's order for meat was ready. Beside Sesshomaru was Dr. Naraku was standing, just staring at him.

Butcher: "Do you grind this up before you eat it?"

Sesshomaru: "It's for Baby."

The butcher's eyes widened.

Butcher: "Huh?"

Sesshomaru calmly walked out with Dr. Naraku not far behind him.

Rin: "Hurry up, Sesshomaru, and get in!"

Sesshomaru stared at the car Rin was in.

Rin: "Come on!"

Rin started backing up and Sesshomaru followed.

Sesshomaru: "This isn't your car."

Rin: "No, but it's my leopard!"

Sesshomaru got on the running board and Rin took off. Dr. Naraku ran up just then.

Naraku: "Hey! Wait! That's my car!"

Slocum and his deputy then walked up.

Slocum: "Why are you yelling?"

Naraku: "They've stolen my car!"

"Stolen your car?"

"Last night they tried to steal my wife's purse."

"What!"

"Don't just stand there... Do something!"

The constable jumped.

Slocum: "Oh, yes!"

Slocum clapped two times.

Slocum: "Hey! Bring back that car!"

Then they started chasing after Sesshomaru and Rin on foot.

Later Sesshomaru and Rin were at the farm. They had parked in the barn and were now getting out. Rin was humming the tune of _I Can't Give You Anything, But Love _as she looked around.

Sesshomaru: "Finally."

Rin responded by singing instead of talking.

Rin: "Isn't wonderful? But really Sesshomaru, you must sing too while talking."

Sesshomaru: "No."

"What a bum sport."

"Still no."

"You are a kill joy."

"I don't care."

Rin then looked at Sesshomaru.

Rin: "We can put him in that box."

Sesshomaru started to open the door of the car, but Rin stopped him.

Rin: "Don't open that door until you close those."

Sesshomaru looked up at the open barn doors.

Sesshomaru: "Good idea."

Sesshomaru then did as he was told, or rather sang, as Rin opened the box stall door. She walked to the car and kept on humming and singing.

Rin: "You stand by that door and I'll open this one."

Sesshomaru stood by the box stall door as Rin did what she sang she would do.

Rin: "Come on, Baby."

Baby stepped out, but started to go down the aisle.

Rin: "No! Come here, Baby!"

Rin was able to manage to pull Baby back. She walked alongside as he went the path they wanted.

Rin: "Right in there, right in there, right in there!"

As soon as Baby was in Sesshomaru shut the door.

Sesshomaru: _'Ridiculous.'_

Rin: "That's wonderful and now everything is quite alright."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin with a piercing gaze.

Sesshomaru: "Everything is not alright?"

Rin: "Why ever would it not?"

"Rin."

Rin stopped her singing and humming at the demon's tone.

Rin: "Why?"

Sesshomaru: "Rin, it might be alright for you, but not me. I have to get back to New York."

"Oh, but Sesshomaru, as soon as one thing is settled you worry about something else."

"Rin! You should. On top of all of this we stole a car."

Rin: "Oh, that's alright. We'll send it back. I don't like it anyway."

Rin leaned into the car and got her purse out, before looking back at Sesshomaru. He was leveling her with a piercing gaze of which she took no heed. She just went to brushing the feathers off of his suit.

Sesshomaru: "I suppose you would like me to leave it with the constable on my way back?"

Rin: "No, that wouldn't be safe, you might get arrested. Besides it's a hot car.

"Let me guess, you're going to file the numbers off the engine."

"No, that would be dishonest. I'll have the gardener take it back after its dark."

Sesshomaru then stopped Rin from brushing more feathers off his suit and glared at her.

Sesshomaru: "Stop."

Rin: "But, Sesshomaru, you're shedding."

Sesshomaru took a step closer to the girl.

Sesshomaru: "Where's a telephone?"

Rin pointed out the barn.

Rin: "Out that door."

Sesshomaru nodded and started down the aisle. Rin immediately ran after him.

Rin: "Wait, Sesshomaru, I merely want to suggest..."

Sesshomaru turned to her, immediately interrupting her.

Sesshomaru: "I don't want any more suggestions from you. I just want to leave."

Sesshomaru opened the door and walked out with Rin right behind him. The walked along the path which led to the house.

Rin: "Oh, Sesshomaru, please listen to me..."

Sesshomaru: "Where's the telephone."

Rin pointed to the house.

Rin: "In there, but Sesshomaru, look at yourself."

Sesshomaru looked down at himself and saw how dirty he was.

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

Rin: "You see, now what I want to suggest is..."

Sesshomaru leaned forward to Rin and leveled her another piercing glare.

Sesshomaru: "There is no way you are getting me to follow another one of your suggestions."

Rin: "Yes, I understand, Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru turned and started again towards the house.

Rin: "But Sesshomaru, what I wanted to suggest..."

Sesshomaru: "I don't want it. Where is a shower?"

Rin: "That's what I was going to suggest: the shower."

Sesshomaru stared at Rin as she led him inside.

Soon Sesshomaru was busy taking a shower. Rin opened the door to the bedroom, which was connected to the bathroom Sesshomaru was in. She listened to the sound of water, before entering the room. She looked around and then rushed to the foot of the bed. She took Sesshomaru's clothes and shoes, before running back out...

* * *

><p>Divine Rose AN: Okay, next chapter comes the start of the really good stuff.(^_^) And what is Rin planning? Hehe

**Anonymous Reply:**

Jolie: Glad you do. I'm glad you feel that way. LOL Thank you for reading.(^_^) Thanks. I am so glad you do.(^_^)

Yewberry Noon: I'm so glad.(^_^) I too liked that about the truck in the film. Hehe I feel exactly the way you do about Sessh. Haha You wish for a leopard? Oh my! Haha Thank you.(^_^)


End file.
